


Comme une touche de miel dans une tasse de lait

by Yusseily



Category: French Youtube RPF, Salut les geeks
Genre: Orphelins, Songfic, dessin
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 17:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yusseily/pseuds/Yusseily





	Comme une touche de miel dans une tasse de lait

_Il mélange au fond de sa tasse_  
_du miel_  
_Il regarde par le vasistas_  
_le ciel_  
_A chaque fois que passe un avion_  
_Il se dit que c’est peut-être elle_  
_Qui passe au-dessus de la maison_  
_On lui a dit qu’elle était au ciel…_  
_Il rêve couché sur un parquet_  
_Dans les bras de sa mère dessinée à la craie_  
_Tous les soirs, en secret_  
_Son dessin, il le fait_  
_Trait pour trait_  
_A partir d’un portrait_  
_« Moi c’est François… Comment tu t’appelles ? »_

  
.

  
Cela faisait quelques minutes qu’il n’écoutait plus son professeur. La conjugaison des verbes du premier groupe au présent, il n’en avait que faire. Sa tête posée sur sa main était tournée vers le fond de la classe, il observait cet enfant sombre dont il ne connaissait pas même le nom. Il savait juste qu’il était ici parce qu’il était persuadé d’être un animal. Ses parents l’avaient laissé à l’école pour enfants « spéciaux » sans même un regard, sans un dernier bisou. Il savait aussi qu’il ne dormait jamais. S’il le savait, c’était parce qu’il passait ses nuits à l’observer, cet enfant.  
Quelque chose en lui l’intriguait. Ses yeux étaient vides, torturés par la solitude. Ses cheveux châtains semblaient ne jamais pouvoir être domptés, cela était sûrement dû à un tic. Son visage d’une pâleur extrême était d’une beauté froide immense malgré les énormes cernes violettes qui cernaient ses yeux bleus. Il était très petit, tous les élèves de la classe le dépassaient d’une bonne tête, il ne semblait pas fait pour cette classe. Et ses vêtements… Un pull bien trop large pour lui, noir et blanc. Et un jean lâche, noir et délavé… Il semblait flotter, voler comme son esprit embrumé… Il n’avait rien d’humain.

  
« François Theurel ?! C’est devant que ça se passe ! »

  
Le brun rougit légèrement, rentrant sa tête dans ses épaules alors que les moqueries de ses camarades le frappaient brutalement. Les cours se passaient toujours de la même manière, il évitait les regards des humains autour de lui et notait rêveusement le cours. C’est alors qu’une voix qu’il n’avait jusqu’alors jamais entendue se fit entendre. Tous les élèves se tournèrent d’un même mouvement vers cet élève si discret qui n’avait jamais intéressé personne.  
Le monochrome au fond de la classe.

  
« Madame, pourquoi « parent » ne prend pas d’-s ? »

  
Il avait une voix… Extrêmement mélodieuse. Une voix claire et aigüe, envoutante et charmeuse. La femme d’une cinquantaine d’année se racla la gorge un instant, surprise. Elle sembla chercher une réponse convenable, l’esprit encore dans le brouillard quand ses sourcils se froncèrent vivement.

  
« Mathieu Sommet ! Nous sommes en conjugaison ! Je peux savoir d’où te vient cette question ?! »

  
L’enfant se rabroua sous le regard effaré de François. Cette voix… Elle résonnait en lui comme la plus douce mélodie… Elle retournait son cerveau, faisait battre son cœur, le faisait littéralement voler. Maintenant il connaissait son prénom. Et pourtant…

  
« Ce n’est pas mon nom… » Murmura l’enfant d’une voix basse.

  
La maitresse fit mine de ne pas comprendre et demanda à l’enfant de répéter sa phrase, prenant un plaisir malsain à le ridiculiser devant ses « camarades de classe ». Pourtant, le monochrome ne réagit pas, gardant obstinément le silence. Et pourtant, François la voyait, cette colère dans les yeux du gamin. Ses poings serrés qui s’agrippaient violemment à ses genoux révélaient un immense malaise, de la haine… Et de la peur.

  
« Bien, alors si vous n’avez rien à dire, jeune insolent, vous effectuerez une recherche de deux pages sur la Di-sci-pline, puisque cela vous semble étranger. »

  
Des rires cruels d’enfants suivirent la déclaration de la femme alors que le petit rangea ses cahiers calmement avant de sortir de la salle sans un regard pour son professeur qui s’égosillait en lui criant de revenir sans quoi il écoperait de longues retenues. Mais le dénommé Mathieu n’en avait cure, tout ce qu’il souhaitait en cet instant était de se recueillir, de retrouver la seule personne en ce monde qui l’aimait.

  
.

  
_« Puis il demande à sa maitresse : « Pourquoi parent ne prend pas d’-s ? »._  
_Des câlins il en voudrait tellement !_  
_Ne serait-ce qu’un par ans (parent). »_

  
.

  
La sonnerie stridente se fit entendre, déclenchant l’euphorie et la joie retenue depuis bien trop longtemps dans l’esprit des enfants. Les vacances. Enfin ils pourraient rentrer chez eux, voir leurs parents à qui ils n’avaient plus parlé depuis deux mois. François rangea calmement ses affaires, prenant garde à ce que personne ne s’approche trop près de lui. C’était plus fort que lui, il craignait plus que tout qu’on le touche. On lui avait dit que c’était normal, que n’importe qui ayant subi ce qu’il avait vécu pendant tant d’année se métamorphoserait en un être fragile et peureux. Mais s’il était « normal », pourquoi l’obligeait-on donc à suivre une scolarité chaotique dans cet endroit de malheur ?

  
Lui ne pouvait pas sortir. Parce que personne ne l’attendait dehors. Lui n’avait personne pour venir le chercher, lui demander comment il allait, lui faire des câlins, lui raconter des histoires du soir. Lui n’avait personne. Parce que sa mère n’était plus là, parce qu’elle volait. Parce que son père était enfermé, lui qui lui avait fait du mal. Alors, comme tous les soirs, l’enfant se dirigea vers le parc. Ce même parc qui entourait cette école qu’il haïssait au plus haut point. L’enfant meurtri n’avait que faire de ses vêtements déchirés, trop petits et informes, il continuait de grimper dans son arbre, celui où il pourrait ressentir de l’amour.  
François s’allongea sur une branche épaisse alors que ses yeux sombres se posaient d’eux-mêmes sur la fenêtre en face de lui.

Il était là.  
Comme tous les soirs, il était là, assis à même le sol, une craie blanche à la main. Toutes les nuits, François grimpait sur cet arbre et observait cet enfant dessiner inlassablement la même personne. Sa maman. Parce qu’il en était sûr, cet animal rond et pelucheux était la maman de l’orphelin. Lui non plus n’avait nulle part où aller. Ses parents biologiques l’avaient laissé à l’école sans un « au-revoir », révélant aux médias que cet enfant lunatique n’étaient pas le leur, que des stars ne pouvaient décemment pas mettre au monde un légume pareil. François se souvenait de ce jour, ce qui l’avait tout de suite surpris, c’était le visage du jeune garçon. Jamais il n’oublierait l’expression impassible de cet enfant, autrefois si jeune.  
Il n’avait pas l’air choqué.  
Comme s’il s’y attendait. Comme s’il savait depuis bien longtemps que ses géniteurs prendraient cette décision, celle de l’abandonner. Comme si son esprit ne convenait pas à son corps d’enfant. Il avait grandi trop vite, ce gosse fragile.

  
.

  
_« Il rêve couché sur un parquet_  
_Dans les bras de sa mère_  
_Dessinée à la craie._  
_Tous les soirs en secret,_  
_Son dessin, il le fait_  
_Trait pour trait_  
_A partir d’un portrait. »_

  
.

  
Pour la première fois depuis qu’il avait commencé à observer cet enfant, François posa ses doigts sur la vitre glacée de la chambre du triste monochrome. Ainsi, il avait l’impression d’être plus proche de lui. Comme s’il n’était pas de l’autre côté d’un mur invisible mais si décisif. Le timide François tenta un regard de l’autre côté de la vitre. Il se figea. Un regard. Il l’observait calmement, silencieusement. De cette manière calculatrice qui dénotait avec son corps si peu développé. Oui… C’était ce genre de regard qui vous emmenait dans un autre monde.

  
L’enfant baissa les yeux une dernière fois sur son dessin, réfléchissant aux choix qui s’offraient à lui. Un soupir lui échappa et il se leva gracieusement, allant ouvrir sa fenêtre. François, trop abasourdi pour parler, s’engouffra dans la chambre du petit, soupirant de soulagement lorsqu’il sentit la chaleur l’envelopper. Il n’était pas bon de rester dehors un soir d’hiver. Le silence avait pris possession de la pièce. François s’était assis sur le lit et observait calmement la décoration, ou plutôt, l’absence de décoration. La seule touche personnelle de cette pièce était l’immense dessin prenant vie à même le sol. Un panda géant.  
Le plus petit s’assoit en tailleur, à même le sol, avant de lui tendre une tasse d’où sort une épaisse fumée. Du lait chaud. François s’en empare avant de poser ses deux orbes bleus sur l’enfant assis sur le planché. Ainsi positionné, il paraissait se cacher derrière le dos de sa maman. Comme s’il l’avait fait vivre par ses dessins.

  
_._

  
_« Il mélange au fond de sa tasse_  
_du miel._  
_Il regarde par le vasistas_  
_le ciel._  
_A chaque fois que passe un avion_  
_Il se dit que c’est peut-être elle_  
_Qui passe au-dessus de la maison_  
_On lui a dit qu’elle était au ciel… »_

  
.

  
Ses yeux noirs sont obnubilés par les mouvements doux et légers de l’enfant, focalisés sur ses doigts fins et blancs qui attrapent une cuillère argentée avant de plonger un liquide épais et doré dans sa tasse. François sourit. Du miel. Quelque chose d’étonnamment enfantin de la part du plus petit. Il était… Adorable… Le monochrome entoura sa tasse de ses petites mains blanche, cherchant une chaleur que personne ne lui avait jamais apporté. Cherchant du réconfort et une présence aimante. François entendit un avion traverser le ciel et détourna le regard vers le petit qui avait levé les yeux vers la fenêtre et fixait d’un air absent l’étendue grise surplombant leur monde.  
L’enfant aux cheveux noirs se tortille un instant, cherchant ses mots pour enfin briser ce silence gênant.

  
« Heu… Moi c’est François… Comment tu t’appelles ? »

  
Parce qu’il ne s’appelait pas Mathieu. Il l’avait dit et François le croyait. Il n’était pas Mathieu Sommet. Parce que quand on est enfant, on a encore le pouvoir de choisir qui on est. On a encore le choix de rêver ou de vivre. Même… Même si cela faisait bien longtemps que le petit n’avait pas été comparé à un enfant…  
« Je sais. Tu m’observes toujours, en cours. Moi… Moi c’est Maitre Panda. »  
François détourna le regard, gêné d’avoir été remarqué. La voix de l’enfant était calme et pourtant, il semblait légèrement amusé. Comme si… Comme si quelque chose en François l’avait réveillé, sorti d’un rêve futile et ennuyant. Le brun pointa du doigt l’énorme dessin sous ses pieds. Il était si grand qu’il prenait toute la place libre de la chambre, mais chaque soir, Maitre Panda devait le refaire. Car la craie était éphémère. Car la vie était éphémère.

  
« C’est ta maman ? »

  
Le petit acquiesça d’un mouvement de tête avant d’appuyer un trait à la craie. Il posa sa tasse vide au sol et, ne se préoccupant pas plus de son invité, repassa tous les traits de son portrait.

  
« Les pandas sont en voie de disparition… C’est pour ça qu’ils m’ont enfermé ici… Ils ne veulent pas que je repeuple mon espèce… Ils veulent que nous disparaissions ! »

  
Le ton dur du pseudo-ursidé surprit François. Presque autant que ses mouvements devenus presque brutaux tant la colère était grande. Il croyait vraiment être un panda. Il désirait réellement sauver son espèce d’une disparition définitive. Et pourtant, il n’avait rien de fou, rien de bizarre. Pas aux yeux de François.

  
« La folie est une notion abstraite définie par un contexte bien précis. »

  
Maitre Panda releva un regard interrogateur sur François qui secoua la tête négativement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. C’était sorti en automatisme. Le brun s’assit lentement sur le parquet, aux côtés du plus petit qui ne leva même pas un regard vers lui. Le monochrome attrapa une craie et la lui tendit. François laissa un léger sourire fleurir sur ses joues alors qu’il s’emparait du morceau de craie tout en veillant à ne pas toucher les doigts de son camarade. Ils n’étaient pas fous. Ils étaient « eux », et c’était largement suffisant.

  
« Tu étais là, toutes les nuits. »

  
Ce n’était pas une question. Une constatation. Un fait amusant révélé sur un ton impassible, d’une voix monocorde. Et pourtant, cette conversation leur apportait plus de chaleur qu’ils n’en avaient jamais ressentie. Ces enfants dits « bizarres » et qui avaient grandis bien trop vite. Ces enfants qui avaient cherché par tous les moyens quelque chose à quoi se rattacher pour rester des petits garçons plus longtemps.

  
« Je te regardais dessiner. »

  
François laissa sa craie suivre les courbes déjà imprimées sur le sol. Évidemment qu’il l’observait dessiner, cela revenait de l’évidence. Mais il n’avait jamais été doué pour les relations sociales. Que dire quand on n’avait rien vécu ? Quand on avait trop vécu ? Que dire quand plus rien ne nous paraissait intéressant, quand la vie n’avait plus aucune couleur ? L’enfant brun se figea lorsqu’il vit l’ursidé imaginaire s’approcher lentement de lui, à quatre pattes. Qu’est-ce-que… Non !... S’il le touchait…

  
« Je veux juste… Un câlin… »

  
Le petit se blottit contre le corps tendu de son désormais ami.  François attendit. Il attendit le choc, le dégout, la peur… Une réaction. Et pourtant, il ne ressentit rien. Rien d’autre que du bien-être et de la sérénité. Cela faisait des années que personne ne l’avait touché. Des années qu’il n’avait pas senti la brûlante chaleur humaine sans crier, sans pleurer. Et lui… Ce grand enfant, ce petit adulte, se blottissait contre lui. Et François se rendait compte de combien il avait besoin d’un câlin. De combien il avait besoin d’amour.

  
« Reste avec moi pour toujours… »

  
Le brun ne savait pas qui avait prononcé cette phrase. Peut-être lui, peut-être Maitre Panda… Peut-être eu-deux ? Mais peu importait, ils étaient maintenant deux. Deux pour s’aimer, deux pour se tenir compagnie, se tenir chaud. Deux pour dessiner ce portrait, tous les soirs.  
Et, quelques années plus tard, quand ils partiront de cette école étrange, les meubles laisseront place à une gigantesque et magnifique fresque. Deux grands enfants dans les bras de leur mère. Ils souriaient comme jamais ils n’avaient souri, comme jamais ils ne souriraient. D’un sourire qui ressemblait à une touche de miel dans une tasse de lait.


End file.
